1. Field of the invention
The present invention is in the field of aspirating devices and relates more specifically to a disposable tray which may be used as an element of a kit for aspirating synovial fluids or the like and as a reservoir for the aspirated fluids.
2. The Prior Art
It has been determined that synovial fluids are a medium for the growth of HIV virus strains. Prior to such determination it had been conventional practice to discharge fluids aspirated e.g. from the joint of a patient, into the waste lines of hospitals. Following such determination regulations have mandated that the fluids be disposed of in the manner of contaminated medical wastes.
In a typical aspirating procedure a number of components are required, including means for applying a local anesthetic, a topical disinfectant, a needle and syringe for drawing fluid, one or more specimen tubes for receiving test samples of the fluid, bandage means for covering the incision.
It has been proposed to package these components inter alia in a unitary kit.
With the advent of the necessity for sanitary disposition of the fluids the physician has been required to provide ancillary sealed disposal means. Also, the needle, which is likely to be contaminated in the event of the presence of HIV virus, must be separately and safely disposed of.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,845 of Apr. 25, 1987 discloses a kit including a utility tray for the storage of dental components and associated articles to be used during a dental procedure.